


Five Things Reva and Sif did, and one that almost happened

by Keenir



Category: Covert Affairs, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5 Things, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin - five things they did together, and one they didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Mother

**Author's Note:**

> May be ignoring part or all of the Avengers movie, and this first chapter takes place a bit before the Thor movie.
> 
> Crossposted to: [Covert Fiction](http://covert-fiction.livejournal.com/27978.html), and [my LJ](http://rodlox.livejournal.com/572530.html), and [my AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/895543/chapters/1729424).

**REVA**  
I am watching them bury my mother.

Her side of the gravestone's marked by nothing more than her name and the date of her death. No religious emblems or other symbols.

Mom was an illustrator. There were no complications in her life. She was happy, even when dad's job in the FBI took him away for long whiles at a time.

I listen to the prayers being offered up on mom's behalf, the praise of God, and the promise of what is coming.

Maybe I would have been able to see the person even without having been trained on the Farm, but as it is, I can definately see her hanging back, in the shadow of a tree.

When everyone is dispersed, I'll find out what she's here for.

 **~~~**  
 **SIF**  
I am watching them bury my mother in the soil of Midgard. _Earth_ , Loki calls it. I keep to my post, standing beside a tree at the back of the crowd, throughout the proceedings.

Father told me that she chose not to banish herself but to exile herself after she had a meeting, a conference with Frigga who is Queen of Asgard which I serve. He would never say more on the matter, and I was left to wonder if my Queen and her King Odin the Allfather were in fear of what would be born next to my parents... Heimdall, myself, and there were no others - and my brother and I have always been completely loyal to Asgard. So why did my mother leave?

The priest is uttering something, and I have to restrain myself from physically bringing to a stop any enchantment or incantation he is making upon my mother's corpse.

Exile may mean her body cannot return to Asgard, but there is nothing saying the dead must be maimed in such ways. Except it does not feel like magic. Only words, empty words made in ritual.

Loki loaned me this pair of clothes to fit over my accustomed clothes and armor - the innate subtle magic in the outfit makes me look like I am wearing the normal clothes of Earth. He said not to thank him or mention it.

Walking towards me is - I am not vain, but neither am I ignorant of how I look - and it appears to be a match to me in appearance. I hold my position and wait to see what she wants or will say.

**~~~**  
 **REVA**

"Who are you?" I ask her. Its like looking in a mirror...if my reflection used to have a thousand-mile stare.

"I am Sif, daughter of the deceased." Annie would have some colorful, choice words in reply to that.

I'm not Annie. "The 'deceased' as you call her, was my mother. I'm Reva."

"Then you are my sister," not denying my claim at all, and her muscles are tensing like she's fighting the urge to pick me up and hug me.

"I don't have a sister."

"Yet I exist," this Sif says.

And out the corner of my eye, I can see my dad walking up, pausing for a second every few steps and then resuming his stride. "You're Sif," he says, half question, half greeting.

"I am," she says, and _bows_ to my dad.

To me, dad says, "Your mother mentioned her from time to time, but not as much as time went on." To Sif, he says, "But she never forgot you."

Definite relief there, on her face.

"Come on, we'll take you to dinner," dad says.

"I would be imposing."

"Maybe, or not. But you refuse, and you'd be _rude_."

"My mother mentioned... the kingdom and its ways?" Sif asks, catching herself, and sounding just like I do when I catch myself.

"In parables," dad says.

So...all those bedtime stories mom told me...That explains why I could never find them in books of fairy tales or legends.

"I would be happy to feast with you," Sif says. "Sister. Father."


	2. Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of the first Thor movie, Sif moves in, and Reva has issues with Asgardian tech.

Reva opens the door a crack, having not removed the chains; this confirms the look through the peephole: "Sif?" Reva asks. _You're back._

"It is good to see you again," Sif says. "May I enter?"

Reva unfastens the chains, opens the door for her. "Come in. What's wrong?" her mind calculating that that was the most likely reason for her to be at Reva's door.

"I am somewhat...stranded," Sif says, standing comfortably in Reva's living room. "What happened was..." and she relates the series of events which stranded her here. She omits details, such as who holds guilt in one field or another, such as the Bifrost no longer working, such as a possibility of wars breaking out as a result of events in Asgard - perhaps even a civil war.

"You can stay here," Reva says. _That's what family is for._

* * *

_The light is still on,_ Sif observed as she slid out from under her covers and up and out of the guest bedroom, down the short hallway. With the kitchen empty of people, there was only one remaining source for the light: the living room. "Reva?" Sif asked, seeing her sister sitting on the sofa, forehead against wrist as she stared at Sif's glaive.

Reva looked up. "Were you unable to sleep as well, or did I wake you?" she asked Sif.

"I'm old enough to be a light sleeper. Are you troubled by any thing?" Sif inquired.

"Nothing."

Sif held her position, watching Reva.

"There is nothing troubling me," Reva said. "I just couldn't sleep. It happens, for about 5% of the year."

"Your forehead was pressed against your wrist. When I do that, I do it when I do not like the implications of what I am beholding."

"Except I'm not you."

"This is true," Sif said.

"But you're also right," Reva said.

Sif took a seat on the opposing chair, ready and willing to wait.

"It isn't you," Reva said, then doubted that was a good opening. "It's your glaive here," the fingers of one hand making a vague half-pointing gesture at it. She sighed and gave the long version: "I told Annie once that there wasn't as much point in sending out manned missions to the planets, as to have unmanned missions or to use the resources on other things... Only there's no point in having any missions at all, is there? Or in research."

"It is a glaive," Sif said.

Reva gave a nod, bitter. "One made with technology far ahead of anything we have on Earth. Probably can cut diamonds as easily as butter."

"That which has been done before, need never be repeated?"

Nothing from Reva, which was all the confirmation Sif needed to say "The peoples of Alfheim have spent millions of years spying upon one another and upon their neighbors. Does that fact render moot all the protocols and training and missions of the covert groups of this world?" Sif asked.

"No," Reva said. "For one thing, they may have been doing it for longer, but they don't come here." _Also, either you know what I do for a living, or there's a reason why that came to your mind first._

"Their absence is reason not to stop?"

Reva was about to agree, but then thought a move ahead, and thought about the odds that Sif might interpret that as a cue to 'please leave'. _Higher than 50%_. "I see what you're getting at," Reva said. "I just took it more personally because I've spent a lot of my career working on getting technology smaller and smaller... and now I see your glaive, which - Why are you smiling?"

"My glaive have no technology," Sif said.

"That's not possible. You showed me how effortlessly those blades slide in and out - unless you have pressure plates and..." frowning now, "Okay, how does it work?"

Sif shrugged. "I know how to clean it." _I doubt Thor knows the inner workings of Mjolnir either._ "Would you care to sit and observe?"

"Sure," Reva said. "Now?"

In lieu of an answer, Sif reached over and knelt on the floor so she and Reva both had a good view of what was to come. Drawing a stiletto blade out from its hiding place under a tabletop potted plant, Sif used that to crack open her glaive.

 _Pressure-sensitive skin, has to be,_ Reva continued to think. _But inside in appearance one part honeycomb and one part sponge. And there's nothing else inside, apart from the blades themselves._ "How does it work?" Reva asked.

"I apply pressure to the handle, and the blades slide out until I change my pressure, and the same for reversing their direction."

"That can't be it."

"I would welcome you finding a new function or aspect to this glaive," Sif said happily. "Though you need not do it to demonstrate your superiority."

"That wasn't why I -"

"For I already acknowledge you."

Reva blinked. "What?"

"I recognize your intellect, sister. Why do you sound surprised?" Sif asked.

"Because I'm not the one from an advanced intergalactic civilization."

"And yet there are things I envy you for."

Reva had no doubt that Annie, Auggie, even Jai would have had a biting remark or some snappy comeback to that. All that she, Reva Kline, could think of was, "I don't believe that."

Sif closed up her glaive without even looking at her hands. "I could remark on the society you grew to maturity in, or on your friendships as I have heard of them; but I most of all envy you for how well you knew our mother."

Nothing came to mind. Nothing but, "She was just...mom."

A frown came to Sif's face, and she let herself show a bit more sadness than even Thor and Loki or Volstagg had seen on her. "She stayed with you, helped raise you." _Would I have given up being a shieldmaiden in exchange for time with her? I cannot say, and I will never find out._

"Could I tell you a bit about her?" Reva offered.

"I would like that much," Sif said. "Thank you, sister. Reva."

**Author's Note:**

> To those who notice these things, both Sif and Reva Kline are portrayed by the actress [Jaimie Alexander](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1526352/?ref_=tt_cl_t7).  
> I just thought it would be an interesting meeting, these two characters who are so different.


End file.
